We shall study the DNase I sensitive sites in chromatin that lie at the 5' ends of transcription units to determine whether or not they are involved in the differential or developmental expression of genes. We shall study the transcription of Eukaryotic DNA in vitro to determine control regions. We shall examine the structure and transcription of immunoglobulin genes in normal spleen cells to understand the class switch.